His Most Prized Possessions
by KissPookie28
Summary: Brooke and Peyton haven't spoken since high school. But when a party forces the two together again secrets are revealed. And it isn't just the two ex best friends' lives that get shaken up, but their daughters' as well. Their two broody blonde daughters.
1. Chapter 1

**His Most Prized Possessions**

"Dorothy! Dorothy!" Brooke brushed aside a stray piece of hair that had pulled itself free of her tight bun. Models turned their heads in their make up chairs to stare at the frantic designer as she wound her way through the maze of backstage. "Dorothy!" Brooke yelled louder as she stamped her foot like a child.

"What?!" A lanky blonde girl appeared behind the screaming adult. She had lean legs, dark eyes, long blonde hair, and a perpetual broody expression. She was wearing skinny red jeans tucked into her black boots. Her tee-shirt bore the Clothes Over Bros logo above a burning heart. Brooke whirled to face the girl.

"Don't sneak up on a person like that. It's a good way to give someone a heart attack."

"Well you're not dead, so no harm no foul."

"Ouch, moody much?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm just tired is all and I have a big test tomorrow. What did you need?"

"Well I was wondering if you had found my hair dresser yet. He was supposed to be here over an hour ago. Right now I've got all of these done up models in ponytails."

"Yeah I found him," the blonde grumbled.

"And…"

"And I told him to follow me. To which he replied that I would need to add a few years of life onto my 'paltry few' before he would take orders from me." Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What is it with all these diva hairdressers? I tried to avoid females thinking that that might help, but no the diva gene seems to be prevalent in even the males of this profession." A few deep breaths.

There was a crash behind Brooke. "Umm Miss Davis," a worried voice called out. She closed her eyes.

"Just a couple more hours," Brooke whispered to herself. Then she opened her eyes. "Ok you go find the hairdresser and tell them that if he doesn't follow you he's fired and I'll deal with whatever disaster just occurred behind me." Dorothy gave a curt nod and moved through the mass of clothes and skinny models out of sight. Brooke watched her go for a minute before turning around. "Ok no one's job is on the line…yet."

With that calamity solved Brooke stood scanning the frantic people for Dorothy and the hairdresser. She didn't have to wait long for moments later Dorothy had pushed her way to Brooke, a snooty looking man sashaying along behind her. "Finally," Brooke sighed with relief. "I'm the designer Brooke Davis and you must be…" Brooke extended her hand to the hairdresser, but he cut her off.

"Your intern here was extremely impolite to me." Dorothy rolled her eyes. For a moment Brooke looked in her direction and then she looked back at the hairdresser.

"Apparently, very rude." Brooke's hand dropped. "Look I asked you to be here over an hour ago. And when you finally decide to grace my show with your presence you ignore directions given by _me_ to Dorothy here who relayed them to you. And I'm sure Dorothy was nothing but professional with you, her mother taught her well."

"I'd like to discuss the definition of 'well' with her mother," the hairdresser mumbled.

"Well shoot, but I don't have much time." Brooke crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?" the hairdresser sneered. With a chuckle Dorothy explained.

"Mr. Snobby Overly Flamboyant Hair Dresser, meet my mother Brooke Bad Ass Bitch Don't Cross My Path Davis."

"Dorothy don't curse so much it's tacky," Brooke chided. Another eye roll from the teenager.

"You're her mother," the hairdresser's lip curled up. "Well you certainly don't look one bit alike."

"That's because she looks just like her father." Brooke smiled as she looked to her daughter. Some days it amazed Brooke how much Dorothy looked like her dad. When she looked at Brooke with those eyes it gave Brooke eerie feelings. Like she was looking at another broody blonde. Another shiver had come to Brooke when a week ago Dorothy had walked in the door and threw her bag down in a dramatic gesture before announcing that the kids at school had begun to call her Broody. The thought of the nickname Broody brought a smile to Brooke's face. Dorothy was definitely her father's kid. Dorothy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Like I said mom, I've got a big test tomorrow, so I'm going to head home."

"You are not my daughter," Brooke said with disbelief. "A fashion show going on and you want to go hole up at home with a book."

"I want to go hole up at home with a book so that I don't fail out of high school and end up living off my mother for the rest of my life." Brooke beamed.

"Good plan, I'll call the limo around to pick you up."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you at home." Dorothy pecked Brooke on the cheek and then squirmed her way through the mass of people. As the exit door closed behind her, Brooke's smile remained. She had gotten lucky with Dorothy. She was so witty and beautiful. While that combination might be lethal in most teenagers, this was not the case with Dorothy. Instead she was like her father. She'd rather curl up with a book than be out partying. And Brooke was happy about that. She smiled brighter and then with a sigh, turned to face the chaos of her fashion show.

"Ok so I'll call you when I have more details on our studio time. Uh huh. See you soon. Bye." Peyton put the phone down. "I didn't think you were going to be here until eight," Peyton said to the blonde girl sitting across from her. The two were in Peyton's office. It was complete with a wall of posters displaying bands that Peyton had signed and bins full of Peyton's records.

"Yeah, but I didn't really have anything better to do." The blonde tapped her Converse clad foot to the beat blaring from Peyton's speakers in the corner of the office.

"Nothing better to do?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Well Jason cancelled last minute so I went home for a bit. I was ready for a quiet evening of reading and snuggling under the covers, but as soon as I put the headphones in my ears and had just about tuned out the world I realized that I've finished all the books I got at the library."

"Are you serious? You went to the library three days ago and got like ten books. How is it possible that you've already finished them all?" The girl shrugged.

"I read."

"Behold Miss Maya of the Monosyllable," Peyton teased. Maya rolled her eyes.

"So do you need me for anything?"

"Not really. It's kind of been a slow time for me. But you can come in tomorrow and man the phones. I have a feeling things are going to pick up and I have to be at the studio with Max because I don't want a repeat of his last visit without an accompanying adult."

"Max is twenty five," Maya pointed out.

"Have you met the man? Sometimes he acts like a petulant child. I just have to be there to hold his hand when things don't go just as he wants them to."

Perking up a bit, Maya smiled. "Will he cry?"

"Maybe."

"I'm sorry I'm going to miss it." Peyton laughed.

"Gosh was I this cruel when I was in high school?" she asked more to herself.

"No. You were probably worse."

"Ouch."

"I've heard the stories. How you were the misunderstood artist. I'm sure all of those moody feelings manifested themselves as cruelty." Peyton shook her head. Maya stood and walked to the bins of records, beginning to flip through a few. "I can't believe you still own records. Enter the 21st century why don't you." She tugged on her black concert tee so that it would meet her denim mini. "Though I will give you that you have pretty good taste in music."

"Thank you." Peyton typed a bit on her computer.

"But it does help that you're so much younger than most of the adults I've met."

"I am not that much younger." Peyton twisted a blonde curl around her finger.

"Oh please. Whenever you come to school to pick me up I always get asked, 'is that your nanny?' Then I have to smile and say 'nope that's my mom'. Then I always get the 'you two look nothing alike' comment."

"Do you tell them that it's because you look exactly like your father?" The girl nodded. She had gotten this many times from her mother. How though they looked nothing alike it didn't mean she loved her any less. Peyton smiled at her daughter. Maya had long legs, deep eyes, and a ceaseless broody expression. Maya sighed as she flicked a few more records. Every day that she grew she looked more and more like her father. The blonde hair. The mischievous grin. The eyes that seemed so soulful and pained. And of course the trademark expression. Broody is what Maya's friends had begun to call her. Peyton smiled, thinking of another Broody.

"So I was thinking…" Maya started, her fingers still moving records. "Well you know Jason?"

"Your boyfriend? Yes I believe I've met him."

"Well what you might not know is that he has a band. He plays guitar." Peyton's fingers stilled on her keyboard. She knew where this was going.

"Honey they're still in high school. I really don't think that it would be a good idea to back them. But tell you what, let them all go to college and then maybe we'll reconsider."

"But mom…" Maya turned from the records. "If you sign them and they do well then maybe they won't have to go to college."

"So he stays here and you go to college. It still ends badly."

"Why do I need to go to college?"

"You're going to college," Peyton stated without a hint of question.

"You didn't go to college."

"Maya that was different. I had a baby to take care of. And let me tell you, if I had the chance again I would go in a heartbeat."

"Are you saying that you regret me?" Maya looked to her mother and Peyton stared into her eyes. Eyes just like her fathers.

"Not a chance." Maya didn't say anything, she just stared. "Fine give me the demo, but I'm not making any promises."

"Thank you thank you thank you," Maya squealed as she pulled a CD from her bag and put it on her mother's desk. "I promise you won't regret it."

"I swear if these guys have a sound at all like the Backstreet Boys or Nsync, I'm disowning you." Maya rolled her eyes.

"I promise they don't." She slung her bag over her shoulder. "But I think I might actually go to the library tonight. Get a few more books." She walked behind the desk, kissed Peyton's cheek and then disappeared. Peyton stared after her. Her daughter was growing up and it scared the hell out of her. With a shake of her head, Peyton stood and put the demo CD into the stereo, turning up the volume knob.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya slumped down in the chair. The phones had not rung once. This was what it was like working for her mother. A long day of sitting. Luckily Maya had brought a book, _Heart of Darkness_, and her iPod. Quickly glancing towards her mother's desk, Maya made sure that she was preoccupied. One white ear bud went into her left ear and then one into her right but before she had the opportunity to turn the iPod on a voice rang out from the office.

"Maya if you want to get paid you won't turn that iPod on. How are you supposed to hear the phones?"

"It's not like they've rung since I got here and unless you recently signed up for a bunch of surveys I don't foresee them ringing any time soon."

"Wow cranky." Peyton slipped her coat on. "Well apparently my lead singer of Anonymous has locked himself inside a bathroom so I need to head down to their venue and try to talk some sense into him. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"I'm all set." Peyton kissed Maya's forehead.

"So if the phone rings, you know what to do."

"Watch it and hope that it answers itself," Maya joked.

"Haha, you're hilarious."

"I've got it mom, this isn't the first time that I've worked here."

"Sorry, habit. I'm gone."

"Hey mom did you get a chance to listen to that CD I gave you?" Peyton smiled.

"I did and we'll talk about it when I get back."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say there was no hint of 'I want it that way' in it. We'll talk later. Bye babe." With a slam of the door, Peyton was gone. Maya put her left ear bud in. A compromise, she could listen to her music and still hear the phone ring. She pressed the play button and opened her book.

Two chapters later the phone finally rang. "Hello, Peyton Sawyer's office. How can I help you?"

"Hi," a cheery voice spoke from the other end. "I'm having a fabulous party next weekend and I was wondering if I could get Paris is Burning to play it. I believe this is their record label."

"Yeah they're signed with us. Let me see if they're available." Maya swiveled her chair so that she was facing the computer screen. She opened up the list of bands clicked on Paris is Burning. A few more clicks and she had the calendar open. "Yes they're free that night."

"Great," the voice on the other end bubbled with enthusiasm. "So the party is next Friday at nine, but the band will need to be there earlier to warm up and all. It's at the Blue Cube, so you can get directions to there."

"Friday earlier than nine," Maya repeated as she scribbled it down on the paper in front of her. "And what's the name?"

"Brooke. Brooke Davis. I'm having a party to celebrate my clothing." Maya almost dropped the phone. She knew who Brooke Davis was. Her mother's former best friend. She had heard the stories of the drama filled high school years. How her mother and Brooke had been best friends since they were nine but all it took was one boy to break them apart. Though Peyton avoided details, Maya knew that it pained her mother to have broken away from her friend. This would be the perfect opportunity for a reunion. But Maya knew that there was no way Peyton would willingly walk into her ex best friend's party. Maya had to resort to other means.

"Oh ok Brooke Davis." She pretended to be writing down the name, but instead just filed it away in her mind.

"Great. So I'll see the band and hopefully your record executive on Friday."

"Oh don't worry she'll be there."

"Excellent. Thank you for assisting me. Goodbye." Maya listened to the dial tone for a bit before setting the phone down. It would truly be a night to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

"So tell me again why you insist on having a party," Dorothy asked her mother

"So tell me again why you insist on having a party," Dorothy asked her mother.

"My clothing line is very successful. Sales are through the roof. I'm young and beautiful. My daughter hasn't gotten a tattoo or facial piercing yet. And these heels are gorgeous but not to uncomfortable."

"So life's good huh?" Dorothy looked around at the club. "And you felt the need to throw an over the top party to celebrate."

"Of course. And don't tell me you're not enjoying this because I know you like to party."

"You know me, I'm a regular party animal." Brooke signed the paper shoved under her nose. "So the band that's playing, where are they?"

"Paris is Burning? Well they should be here about, now." A that moment the doors burst open and in walked four young men, two of them lugging guitars. "And boy are they cuter in person."

"Here, here," Maya agreed as the two stared at the approaching men. "I call the one on the left."

"Take him, but I get the one next to him."

"Hi I'm Chris, this is Jason, Luke, and Derek," the man that Brooke claimed said as he indicated each band member. "Where do you want us to set up?"

"The stage is over there," Brooke said with a smile.

"Ok we'll go warm up, but afterwards maybe we could talk some." Brooke beamed.

"Well I'll be awfully busy, but maybe I could squeeze you in." The band walked off and onto the stage.

"I can't believe my new daddy's in a band," Dorothy joked.

"Speaking of your new daddy, do you think that you could go talk to the sound guy and make sure that it's all set up?"

"I live to serve."

"That's why I love you." Brooke kissed her daughter's forehead before she walked in the opposite direction.

Dorothy spoke to the sound guy for a bit and when everything was set up she decided to watch the band. She was just getting into the music when the door to the left of the stage opened. Her jaw dropped.

"Here's our record exec," Dorothy's future step father announced. Dorothy knew the face, the golden curls. They looked out at her from every photo of her mother's high school years. This was her mother's best friend from high school. The best friend who her mother had lost contact with due to a boy. Dorothy was about to go tell her mother when she stopped. Peyton was not alone. As she moved to the stage to talk to her band the girl behind her was revealed. This girl was more startling than the revelation that her mother's ex best friend was in the club. The girl had familiar eyes and hair. Eyes and hair that looked back at Dorothy every morning in the mirror. The girl looked exactly like her. Dorothy stood rooted to the spot as the girl turned and made eye contact. She stood still, her expression mirroring that of shock on Dorothy's face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dorothy do you think you could…" Brooke stopped as she saw the stillness of her daughter. "Dorothy. Hello." Brooke waved a hand in front of Dorothy's face. When there was no response, Brooke turned to see what Dorothy was staring at. At that moment, Peyton turned with a smile on her face. The smile quickly faded as she saw the two females staring at her daughter. "Dorothy I…" Dorothy tore her eyes from her double to face her mother.

"Who is that?" Dorothy demanded.

"Mom?" Maya asked of her mother. Peyton walked to her side. "Mom that girl looks like me," Maya pointed out stupidly.

"We need to talk," Peyton told Maya.

"We need to talk," Brooke said to her own daughter. Brooke and Peyton turned to face each other. They locked eyes and nodded. Then, each dragging her daughter, the two approached one another.

"Maya this is your sister Dorothy," Peyton said.

"Dorothy this is your sister Maya," Brooke repeated.

"So what you had two kids and you never told me?" Dorothy asked. "Do you also have a husband somewhere?"

"So is this my biological mother?" Maya asked Peyton. The two elder females took their daughters and sat down on the edge of the stage.

"I guess now's the right time to tell you." Brooke patted Dorothy's knee. "I'm not your biological mother." Dorothy inhaled deeply.

"So Peyton's my mom?" Dorothy asked quietly.

"No I'm adopted," Maya told her sister. "So are the two of you going to explain?" Brooke and Peyton looked at each other.

Peyton started. "Well where do we start? Well the truth is neither of us know your biological mother."

"Intrigue," Maya said with a sigh.

"Dorothy I told you about the boy in high school. Have you heard about it Maya?" Maya nodded. "Well the boy, Lucas, was your father."

"Ok I'm lost maybe you could start over," Maya asked.

"Well in high school I started dating this boy, Lucas. And then I found out that your mother was dating him behind my back."

"I thought we were over that," Peyton said with a sigh.

"I am. But the second time…well anyway we got in a fight over that and then I ended up dating him again. And then she told me that still had feelings for my boyfriend. That's the part I'm still not over."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Dually noted. And then Lucas and Brooke broke up and I started dating him. But when we went to college and we kind of grew apart. Lucas and I stayed friends."

"And so did we," Brooke added. "But the two of us," she indicated herself and Peyton "never really remained friends."

"I wonder why that is," Peyton said sarcastically.

"I don't know, maybe it's because of that knife in my back."

"I knew Lucas had kids with his girlfriend. And she skipped town on him. Left him with two beautiful twin daughters. Anyway, then Lucas called me to come back to Tree Hill and when I showed up there, Brooke was there as well. He sat us down and told us that his heart defect was getting worse. The doctor had given him two months to live. He also told us that he was leaving the custody of his daughters with us. Maya Karenina was left with me."

"And Dorothy Jane was left with me."

"So the names were his idea?" Dorothy asked.

"Your father was a big book person. You were named after Dorothy Parker and Jane Austen. And you, Maya, were named after Maya Angelou and Anna Karenina." The two girls nodded.

"Lucas seemed to think that by leaving each of us with one of you it would force us to grow closer together. He always blamed himself for our not being friends. But the truth is it forced us apart. We both threw ourselves in to work and being good moms. We tried to keep the two of you together but it soon became clear that we couldn't stay in Tree Hill."

"So we parted ways, or so we thought. But apparently we've been living less than two hours away from each other." Peyton sighed. Dorothy glanced sideways at Maya. It was weird seeing someone else with all the same features.

"Do you think…" Maya started.

"The two of you want some time to talk things over?" Peyton surmised. The two girls nodded. Brooke opened her mouth to protest, but silenced herself.

"I'm here to talk to if you need it." Brooke stood and kissed her daughter's forehead. Peyton patted Maya's knee and followed Brooke.

"So this is weird," Maya said as soon as the adults were gone.

"A little bit."

"But a cool kind of weird."

"Yeah. I mean how awesome is it that we could do the whole trading places thing and no one would know?"

"It would be really awesome if we actually could, but…" Maya looked over at the two adults who stood on opposite sides of the room with their arms crossed.

"But our moms hate each other."

"Yeah."

"I don't understand. I mean mom's told me stories, they used to be so close."

"And then there was our dad." The two girls smiled. They began to think about their dad whom they never knew.

"He must have been a real heart breaker," Dorothy deduced.

"Smart."

"Attractive."

"Funny. And his daughters take after him in every way." They laughed.

"It's cool spending time together. I mean I always wanted a sister. It's going to suck when we can't see each other any more."

"Or maybe it won't." Dorothy glanced at her sister with raised eyebrows. Maya was looking across the room.

"Ok I thought we were getting along, but…"

"No that's not what I meant." Maya turned to Dorothy. "I meant that maybe we could get our moms back as best friends."

"How do you propose that, we switch places and pull a parent trap?"

"No we remind them of why they were friends in the first place."

"I like it. So we should start this as soon as possible."

"Ok I'll talk to my mom about their friendship and you talk to yours."

"Deal." The girls shook hands and then stood. Having watched them the entire time, Brooke moved towards her daughter.

"You done?" she asked.

"Haven't even started," Dorothy mumbled with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

"So mom," Maya started as she sat down next to Peyton on the couch.

"So Maya." Peyton flipped through a few more channels.

"Do you think that you could maybe turn the TV off for a minute?" With a look at her daughter, Peyton turned the TV off.

"Should I get panicked now or is it not that kind of conversation?"

"I want to know about your friendship or ex friendship with Brooke."

"Why?"

"She's the mother of my twin, I want to know." Peyton looked like she was going to protest, but then she stood up. She moved to the cabinet in the corner and pulled down a few thick albums. "This is it all. Nine years of friendship in three handy volumes." Maya smiled as her mother rejoined her on the couch.

"Hey mom?" Dorothy said as she sat across from her mother at the dining room table. Brooke didn't look up from the sketch she was making,

"Yes doll?"

"Do you think that you could tell me about your friendship with Peyton?" Brooke's pencil slowed.

"Why do you need to know about that?"

"I want to know about my mother's childhood, is that too terrible?" Brooke put her pencil down.

"Ok, ok come with me." Dorothy followed her mother out of the kitchen and into the living room. Brooke pulled down a box and a couple of photo albums from a shelf of her book case. "This is Brooke and Peyton the early years. Pictures of us in stupid pigtails and the overalls." Dorothy smiled at the pictures.

"Weren't you wearing a little too much eye makeup for such a young age?" Brooke laughed. "Where's this?" Maya pointed to a picture on the corner of the album.

"That? That's the bridge," Brooke said with a wistful smile.

"What's the deal about the bridge?" Maya asked Peyton.

"It's where we would go when something big happened," Peyton said. "When my mom died, when we first started middle school and then high school. After our first parent free party we went there and I held Brooke's hair back while she puked into the bushes. We both hashed out details there after our first kisses. Brooke's was many years before mine."

"You were a cheerleader?" Maya asked as she saw the next picture of the two girls in uniforms.

"Yeah that was Brooke's idea."

Brooke smiled at the picture of her and Peyton with their pom poms. "I always wanted to be a cheerleader, but I didn't want to do it on my own. So I made Peyton join the squad with me. Which was the subject of this note." Brooke pointed to a note that was written in two teenage girls' scrawl.

"What about this place?" Maya pointed to a picture of Peyton and Brooke pulling faces in a department store.

"Ah that." Peyton smiled.

"Every year for my birthday we would go into that store and I would pick something out for Peyton to get for me."

"You picked out your gifts there?" Dorothy didn't see the importance.

"You didn't let me finish. And then Peyton would steal it for me."

"So the two of you participated in crime together?" Brooke smiled as she flipped through the album some more walking down memory lane. "Don't you think that someone who would go as far as to steal something for you every year deserves a second chance?"

"Honey I know you want me and Peyton to be friends again for your and Maya's sake, but that ship has sailed. The damage is done and I don't think it can be fixed. But don't worry I will not let my poor relationship with Peyton ruin your relationship with your sister." Dorothy smiled.

Maya flipped through a couple more of the pages and Peyton smiled as she remembered each moment. "So all these moments you had with Brooke and you don't think that the two of you could try again?" Peyton flipped a couple more pages.

"No hon, I don't think so."


	6. Chapter 6

**So this story is not going as well as I hoped it would. I'll finish the story and try my best but I can guarantee you that it's not going to be great because to tell you the truth my heart's just not in it. I hop that you'll all read through it anyways and I'd be happy to get any constructive criticism. I promise you my other OTH story (Fairy Tale Gone Bad) is much better because I'm really into it. Maybe some of you will give it a try. But for now on with the story.**

"So we pulled out the photos but nothing," Maya whispered into the phone.

"Same on this end. She had so many memories but she wasn't willing to give it a try," Dorothy whispered back.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well my mother told me about her dad's boat. The two of them used to go out onto it when they needed some time away from everyone."

"Do you know if she still has access to it?" An idea came to Maya.

"Already checked, yes she does."

"So we tell them that we want to go sailing for a bit."

"You're reading my mind."

"Well we are twins." The two laughed. "So tomorrow then?"

"I'll talk to my mom."

"And I'll talk to mine." Without another word both put their phones down.

Dorothy stood on the dock with her mother. "So since when did you have a yearning to go sailing?" Brooke asked of her daughter.

Staring into the distance, looking for her sister, Dorothy answered distracted. "I just wanted to do something with Maya and I wanted it to be something different. I thought sailing might be nice."

"Ok I'm happy to spend some time with you girls. I'd like to get to know Maya a little more."

"She may not be the only one you bond with," Dorothy mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Oh look, they're here." Maya started to run down the dock.

"They?" Brooke caught up to her daughter as they met up with Peyton and Maya.

"Hey!" Maya greeted. The twins hugged.

"So are you two ready to go?" Dorothy asked.

"Oh no, I just dropped Maya off I've got stuff to do at the office."

"Mom…" Maya protested.

"Call me when you get back. I'll come pick you up." With a smile, Peyton wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Bye Dorothy. Brooke." Peyton gave a short nod to a tight lipped Brooke.

"Mark plan B off of our list," Maya said to Dorothy as she watched her mother's retreating back.

"So on to plan C?" Dorothy offered.

"On to plan C," Maya said with a sad nod as she continued to stare after her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**There seems to be some confusion on where Lucas is. The doctor gave him two months to live when the girls were babies, so that means that he's long gone. He died a long time ago so Lucas will not be making an appearance in this story.**

Maya stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She wished that it hadn't had to come to this. She tugged at the bottom of her top.

"Forget it, the two will never meet," Dorothy whispered as she joined Maya in front of the mirror. She glanced at herself and her sister. "So do you feel as ridiculous as I feel?" Maya nodded.

"How did our mother's do this with a straight face?"

"Alcohol maybe," Dorothy joked. She bent down and picked up the pom poms and handed a set to Maya. "Let's get this over with." The two exited the locker room and moved into the gym.

"And then I said that there was no way that was the right color. I asked for hot pink, and this is more of a bright pink," the blonde with a fake tan walked by the twins, holding out her hand for her equally blonde friend to examine.

"Tragic." The twins laughed which attracted the attention of the two girls walking by.

"Who are you two?" the blonde extended one bright pink nail.

"I'm Maya and this is my sister Dorothy. We tried out for the squad. You know because our schools don't have squads."

"And it would be such a shame if we couldn't cheer," Dorothy whispered.

"This squad goes to competitions and we always win so if you're just here to have something to do then go home," the first blonde spoke.

"Although they do have the twin gimmick. I don't think that any of the other squads have that. It could put us in the top," the other blonde told her friend.

"Whatever just don't get in our way." With that the two sashayed off.

"Oh we're going to be best friends," Maya joked. Dorothy tried to stifle her giggle.

Many more giggles had to be stifled as the girls followed in a ridiculous routine full of rhymes and arm pumping motions. "Remember we're doing this for our moms," Dorothy told herself and her sister.

"This better get them back together or I think I might off myself."

"If they don't talk today when they pick us up, then we quit the squad deal?" Dorothy stuck out her hand.

"Deal." The two girls shook.

"A little less talk and a little more cheering please," the captain of the squad chided.

"I think my IQ dropped twelve points," Dorothy spoke to her sister as the two exited the gym.

"Well then you got lucky because I'm pretty sure that mine dropped fifty." The two sat down on the curb and moments later were joined by Peyton.

"Hey girls. How was cheer practice?" Peyton smiled.

"Umm ok I guess," Maya lied.

"So you need a ride home?" Peyton asked of Dorothy.

"No my mom's getting here soon."

"Oh." Peyton's face fell. "Well Maya we should get going we've got a lot of things to do tonight." Maya shot her sister a pained expression.

"I'll go back inside and quit for the both of us," Dorothy said as she got up and headed for the door. "Bye." The twins hugged. "Bye Peyton." Peyton waved. Then Dorothy went inside.

"So the two of you are quitting already?" Peyton asked as she threw her arm around her daughter.

"Yeah neither of us are really the cheery type." Maya sighed. She was afraid that she and Dorothy were fighting a losing battle.

"I think we're going to have to pull out the big guns this time," Dorothy spoke to her sister over the phone.

"Don't you think that maybe it's time to…I don't know quit while we're ahead."

"Quit? You mean you don't want our moms to be friends? You don't want to be able to spend time together without having to hide the knives?"

"I just think that everything we've tried has failed so maybe it's not going to happen ever." Dorothy became silent.

"Fine do what you want, but mom and I are going to be in Tree Hill this weekend. If you're there then we'll try again to get the moms friends again and if you're not well then I guess this is goodbye." Maya's jaw dropped.

"You would cut me out just because I realized the reality of our situation?!" Maya began to get angry.

"I'll see you this weekend in Tree Hill, or not." Without another word Dorothy hung up the phone.

**Sorry again for the crappiness of this story. Like I said I'm not totally with it but I hate to leave things unfinished so I'm trying to wrap it up. **


	8. Chapter 8

Somehow Maya knew just where she would find Dorothy and Brooke. "I've just heard you talk so much about it that I thought maybe we should check it out while we're here," Maya explained to Peyton. The two began to walk across the bridge, stopping halfway across to sit down on the edge.

"So when are we seeing this band?" Peyton asked suspiciously. With a sigh Maya decided that it was time to come clean.

"Mom, there's no band."

"Really?" Peyton asked in fake surprise.

"You knew?"

"A band calls but the phone doesn't ring. And then they schedule a meeting with me in my small hometown. Maya I grew up here, I know that nothing as cool as a new band happens here. So are you going to tell me why we're here or do I have to guess?" Maya picked a leaf off of the bridge and threw it into the lake.

"Dorothy and I have been trying to get you and Brooke to remember the good old times."

"Ah hence the walk down memory lane, and the sudden yearning to go sailing and throw on a short skirt to go cheer." Ashamed, Maya nodded. In an attempt to comfort her, Peyton patted Maya's knee. "I remember when my mother died. I cried and cried and Brooke just let me cry. We would come out to this bridge and talk or not talk but either way it felt good to just have her here." Peyton looked out to the water. "About a month after my mom died I remember Brooke and I were sitting here like we usually did and we weren't talking. And then Brooke looked up at me and she said…" But Peyton didn't get a chance to finish because she was cut off.

"Get off your Goldilocks ass P. Sawyer." Maya and Peyton turned to see Brooke and Dorothy approaching. Brooke was continuing the story Peyton started. "It's been a month and I know that you miss her. I miss her too. She was more of a mother to me than my own mother. But she wouldn't want it like this. She would want us to live. To get out there and meet new people. Specifically this really cute boy I saw at the mall." Dorothy and Brooke joined the other two on the edge of the bridge. "And you looked up at me with those sad eyes and for the first time since she died, you smiled. I never thought I would see you smile again. And just like that you were back. Never quite the same but still great, my best friend." Peyton looked up and smiled at Brooke. "So I'm guessing there's no awesome fashion show here this weekend?" Brooke asked of her daughter. Dorothy shook her head. "Well we should get to the hotel I'm getting tired." Brooke stood up. Dorothy hugged her sister and whispered into her ear. "Tomorrow, let's go shopping." As she pulled back, she waggled her eyebrows. Maya nodded, she knew what Dorothy meant.

"Do you want to get back to our hotel too?" Maya asked.

"No, I think I'd like to sit here a little bit longer." With a smile, Maya threw an arm around her mother's shoulder. The plan was working and it seemed that there was still hope for the Peyton and Brooke saga.


	9. Chapter 9

"So tell me again why we had to go shopping tonight? I mean I love shopping as much as the next woman, but I was really comfortable in the room." Dorothy turned into the parking lot, quickly scanning for Peyton's rental car. Smoothly, Dorothy pulled into a spot. "Is this where you want to shop?" Brooke asked as she got out of the car.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Dorothy tried to play innocent.

"No, no." Brooke seemed a bit distracted. The two entered the store and began to walk around. Suddenly there came a voice behind them.

"So you got the story about the urge to go shopping for boots too huh?" Brooke turned to face Peyton. Dorothy and Maya shared knowing smiles.

"I should have known it was a set up when we showed up here." Brooke indicated the store around here.

"Many shoplifting memories here huh." Maya nudged her mother.

"Girls we need to talk." Brooke threw an arm around each girl and led them to a corner with Peyton following behind. The four sat down on the ground. "It's really sweet what you're doing, trying to get Peyton and I to be friends again but I don't know if it's going to work."

"Why's that?" Dorothy asked.

"Because," an exasperated Brooke explained. She put her hand to her head.

"Because why?"

"Because it's my fault!" Brooke shouted. Tears clouded Brooke's eyes. "It's my fault," she repeated.

"What's your fault mom?" Dorothy touched Brooke's hand.

"I should have seen the signs. They were all there towards the end. I should have known and I could have helped him. Gotten him to the doctor. He would have been all right. But I was a bad friend and I didn't help him."

"Mom you couldn't help him. He was sick and unless you could have pulled a miracle drug out of your butt there was nothing you could do for him." Maya put her arm around her mother. "But what does that have to do with you not being friends with Peyton." Peyton tilted her head for she wanted to hear the explanation as well.

"I wanted to prove that I was a good friend. Prove that I could raise his daughter extremely well. So I threw myself into it and lost time to spend with Peyton." Brooke began to blubber. No one said a word for a while but then Peyton spoke up.

"I thought you were a better friend to him than I was. You seemed to always be there with him when I wasn't. After he died I blamed myself for not being there. I couldn't look you in the eye knowing that you were the one there for him, not me. He loved you Brooke." Brooke looked up.

"He loved _you _Peyton. I was only a consolation prize. You were the one he really wanted to be with it was always that way." Peyton scooted closer to her ex best friend.

"That's not true. I was the one that he always said he wanted but when push came to shove you were the one that he fought for. He never fought for me." Opening her mouth to respond, Brooke was cut off.

"Did you ever think that maybe he loved you both," Maya suggested. The older females turned to the twins.

"Yeah, I mean he did leave each of you one of his most prized possessions," Dorothy added. The adults raised their eyebrows. "Us!" Both Peyton and Brooke smiled.

"He did didn't he?" Brooke put an arm around both girls. Peyton took Dorothy's hand in her left hand and Maya's in her right.

"And I thank god every day that he did." Brooke sighed.

"So he loved us both."

"And neither of us were bad friends to him."

"There was nothing we could do."

"He was sick."

"By george I think they've got it!" Maya joked to Dorothy. Brooke looked from one twin to the next and then turned to the girl she had grown up with. The girl that she had shared the majority of her firsts with. The girl who knew all of her secrets, fears, and desires.

"Peyton would you and Maya like to move in with Dorothy and me. We have a really big house and it would be nice to have it not so empty." Peyton smiled.

"I don't know. What do you say Maya?" Peyton turned to her daughter.

"I say yes!" Maya and Dorothy jumped up and began jumping around. Peyton and Brooke laughed.

"Louis I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Peyton said as she leaned in to hug Brooke.

"Or the continuation." Brooke returned the hug.

"Hey you two stop hugging we need to get on a plane now! We've got moving to do!" Maya called to the adults. As Peyton and Brooke followed their daughters out of the store, they each slipped a little something into their pockets just like old times.

**And a big old sappy, crappy finish. Thanks to anyone who actually stuck around for this end. Reviews are appreciated even bad ones. I'll try my hardest to never let this disinterest happen again. **


End file.
